


No Where Boy.

by Masky



Category: oc cp
Genre: Creepy, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 05:16:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7999966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masky/pseuds/Masky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>mysterious</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Where Boy.

 

 

~~_No Where Child._ ~~

_Now this isn’t a story. But more of a warning with some explanation._

_There was a boy was born down in the gutters with only his family around. None of them could get jobs, money or food. They had to steal just enough food to keep them alive. Soon only so young the boy and his family were caught by a bunch of barely rich people, stealing food. It’s quite sad to be honest. Only people that seen him where his family and their killers. Fortunately he survived. After that having no family he was forced around but the killers as a slave. But due to his age he was left to die. Now he was on the streets he was approached by an elderly couple. They took him to the police station, and there they left him to be looked after._

_But the thing is…_

_No child was brought in. according to reports. And the same couple went missing the same night. As the barely rich gang were too, missing._

_I thought I would do all this research because I found a child like him. Sad thing is he ran away before I could give him to the police or childcare to look after him. And well, I can’t report a child that never existed. A child never seen by other then the people that go missing after or try to help him_

_like I am about to be..._

_That’s what he wants. After all. How could anyone get you into trouble if you don’t exist? I know he’s after me now because I have seen him. So that’s why I’m writing this. If you see him. Don’t!_

_And don’t be fooled. He’s much older now...._

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> and please don't steal. ask first im happy to give.


End file.
